Gabriel Celeste
One of the strongest foe in various games of the Valkyrie Profile series, Gabriel Celeste is a powerful angel from another world and the guardian of the Seraphic Gate, whose might is unbelievable. In the first game, he appears as an androgynous angel. In contrast to Ethereal Queen's theme with red colorations, his theme is usually associated with the color blue. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Gabriel Celeste is the penultimate boss of the Seraphic Gate. Attacks * Attack (2 hits) * Ring Toss (5 hits) * Empress Massacre (27 hits followed by 1 hit of 8x and 1 hit, cannot be guarded/avoided) ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Appears still as one of the most powerful entity in the game, wherein the Seraphic Gate is a separate dimension from Midgard, where he challenge the visitors from the other world. He is the second boss inside the Seraphic Gate, and in the sequence with Alicia, he asks her to show him her power, extending his aid to her if she impressed him. After being defeated, he gives the Wand of Apocalypse to Alicia, though he warns Alicia to be careful because the Ethereal Queen will offer her no mercy. ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume'' Gabriel Celeste, alongside the Ethereal Queen, make an appearence as the first boss inside the Seraphic Gate. His attack is Dark Savior, which he can cast multiple times during later "laps", and his Soul Crush is Meteor Swarm. This is the first instance in the Valkyrie Profile Series where he is not blond. Although, he retains his azure theme. Tri-Ace cameo appearances Gabriel Celeste is one of the two celestial beings that make appearances as one of the two "superbosses" seen in bonus dungeons after the game has already been beaten, the other of which is Ethereal Queen. Of the two, the Ethereal Queen is always considered stronger. These two appear in almost every tri-Ace game usually being the most powerful enemies. The Star Ocean series and Radiata Stories also features Gabriel Celeste and the Ethereal Queen as a bonus superboss. Even though the Gabriel Celeste is only shown as a "superboss" on most of tri-Ace games without involving himself in the main plots of the games, he is always shown talking with the protagonists before the battle, denoting certain characteristics that vary almost zero within each game. In all the series, Gabriel Celeste wants to challenge the visitors of the Seraphic Gate to see if they deserve to battle the Ethereal Queen. Often, he is one of the first boss inside the Seraphic Gate, such as in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. In every game, only after defeating him can the player battle the Ethereal Queen. His relationship with the Ethereal Queen, has been a matter of much debate. After being defeated in Star Ocean 2, he gives the party the Silver Trumpet saying that "the mad half of his soul" resides in it. If Claude uses the Trumpet, the party will fight against Iseria/Ethereal Queen. It is common for fans to assume they are twin siblings. Some even believe that she is his wife, however his words in Valkyrie Profile 2 implies they are mother and son. One change that has been made to resemble a more close link within the two Celestial Beings, is the change of the soundtrack. His first appearance in Star Ocean: Fantastic Space Odyssey and Valkyrie Profile feature him with the theme "Incarnation of the Devil". This theme is also used by the Ethereal Queen, which the two often share in subsequent titles. In the first games in which they appears, such as Star Ocean: Second Story, Valkyrie Profile and Star Ocean: Blue Sphere, feature Ethereal Queen as a mere pallete swap of Gabriel Celeste (he possessing blue wings and a matching aura, while her wings and aura are crimson) and is much harder with few unique moves. This later changes in later games such as Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Radiata Stories, Star Ocean: Till The End of Time, onwards. In which case, both have different clothes, different wing shapes, and are sometimes featured with different skin color and hairstyles. The crescent-shaped staff that was originally used by the two of them(The Crescent of Pluto), is now kept by the Ethereal Queen exclusively, while Gabriel is often seen wielding a magical lance called the Lance of Truth. It is also in these games where Gabriel appears far less androgynous and retains more masculine characteristics. Quotes ''Valkyrie Profile'' ;Battle start *''Vulgar beings! You have not yet known true terror! Repent!!'' ;Performing Empress Massacre *''This is true power!'' *''Receive thy judgement!'' ;Hit *''Such audacity!'' ;Death *''I have been defeated. Well done, humans! I am sure we'll meet again in another time and place. Farewell!'' Trivia * Gabriel Celeste is voiced by Ed Paul (who also voices Suo, Gandar, and Loki) in Valkyrie Profile and Travis Willingham (who also voices Alm, Woltar, and Ehrde) in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. ** In the Japanese versions, he is voiced by Tatsuya Nagatomo (who also voices Grey) in Valkyrie Profile and Taiten Kusunoki in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. * Even though Gabriel Celeste only appears as a superboss, he has become popular within fandom. The fact that plenty of tri-Ace games give players the option to challenge him as often as they want and at harder modes, is adequate proof of this . Category:Character Category:Male Category:Bosses